Come On, Show 'Em What You're Worth
by Elena Fisher
Summary: Sequel to Baby You're A Firework. A series of one-shots set over Percabeth's years together. Ups, downs, and everything in between.
1. Do You Ever Feel

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO**

24th May, 2010

We had just arrived back at Percy's apartment after our date to the movies, when we heard a retching sound.

"Mom?" Percy called out, his eyebrows pinched together in worry.

"Don't... don't come in here Percy." I heard Sally call back. Percy started walking towards the bathroom, where the sound had come from.

"Don't" I said to Percy. "I'll go." He nodded and let go of my hand, when I pulled him into a comforting hug. "Hey, it'll be ok. Don't worry."

"Yeah, I know. It's just... it's my mum. The only two people I get really worried about is her and you. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to either of you."

"I know, Perce. I know." We heard the unmistakable sound of someone vomiting, and I pulled away from Percy. "I'd better go see what's up." I turned and walked away from him, and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey, Sally. It's Annabeth. Can I come in?" I said after knocking on the door.

"Yeah, sure. But don't let Percy in. I don't want him seeing me like this."

"Don't worry, he's in the lounge." I said as I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Sally was wiping her mouth with toilet paper as I sat on the edge of the bath. "Do you know what causing it? The vomiting, I mean."

"Yeah," Sally answered. "But I want to tell Percy at the same time. Oh gods, not again!" She leant over the toilet and vomited again. I pulled her hair back, and when she was done and sure she wasn't going to again, I passed her toothbrush and the toothpaste to her, and helped her up off the floor.

When we arrived in the Lounge, Percy saw us and looked at me as if to say "Why?" I shrugged my shoulders and took a seat next to him, while Sally sat on the armchair.

"Argh, how do I say this?" Sally said. You could almost see her brain ticking over. "This isn't the first time I've been sick. And it won't be the last."

"What? What's wrong? Mom?" Percy said, as I held his hand for support.

"Ok, not the best way to say it. Umm... You're gonna have a little brother or sister soon, Perce." Sally said, and as he finished her sentence, you could almost see the weight being lifted off her shoulders.

"You're pregnant?" Percy said.

"Yes, honey. Pregnant." Sally grinned widely as she said this.

"Wow, congrats!" I said. "You're gonna be a big brother, Seaweed Brain." I bumped Percy's shoulder with my own, and he still looked like he was stoned.

"And you too Annabeth." Sally added. "You're practically part of the family already. I think a status of honorary big sis is in order."

"A... are you sure?" I stammered. I hugged Sally when she nodded in response. "I... thank you so much!"

"So... let me get this straight. You're pregnant. My Mom is pregnant. I gotta go lie down." Percy said, heading for his bedroom, rubbing his head, Sally and I both laughing at him.

* * *

"Percy, you awake?" I said, going into my boyfriend's domain. He was fast asleep. It was my job to wake him, as dinner would be ready in 20 minutes. Sally and I had been talking for at least an hour until Paul arrived, and that was half an hour ago. We decided Percy'd had enough time to wrap his head around the news.

I didn't want to wake him. He was facing the wall, and his knees were half tucked up, and both his hands were under his head. He looked so cute.

"No, no, get away from her. Get away! Don't go near her!" His voice was harsh, but it softened as he said the next part. "You listen to me, Annabeth, you're not dying on me. Not now, not ever. You gotta come back. Don't you dare leave me. Stay with me, Wise Girl. I haven't even had a chance to tell you I love you yet, with a response. Come back to me." I went over to him, and shook him to get him to wake up.

"Annabeth," Percy sat straight up, and the sight before me nearly broke my heart. There were trails of tears running down his face, and more following. I threw my arms around his neck, and started crying, and not just little tears, but full-on shaking-from-sobbing crying. "Shh," He said as he led back down, "Don't cry, it was just a dream."

We led cuddled up to each other crying for about 5 minutes, then lying there for another 10 or so, and then our kissing was interrupted by a knock on Percy's bedroom door.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready." Paul called in. We got up off the bed and I had to pull my hair back, because it looked like a bird's nest. Not good looking like that when you're eating dinner with your boyfriend's parents. I was searching through the amount of stuff on the top of Percy's dresser, to ind the hair ties I had left here, for this purpose exactly.

"You look really hot the way you are, you know..." Percy said while kissing my neck.

"Well I'm not really going for hot while eating dinner with your parents, and you'd better not give me a hickey, or I will kill you."

"And how exactly will you kill me?"

"I know your Achilles heel. But I'm not going to kill you, I'd just punish you severely." I said matter-of-factly.

"What's my punishment then?"

"No touching me in any way for 2 weeks, no kissing, no cuddling, and even no holding hands."

"That'd be punishing you too..."

"Yeah... just realized that. Come on, I'm hungry." I said as I pulled him out of the room.

As we sat eating our dinner of spaghetti bolognaise, I looked up at Percy, and he was smiling and laughing at today's dinner competition; who could choose the worst baby name. And I knew that he would be the best older brother there was. And I'd be the best sister to this little baby, soon to be brought into the world.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, Chapter one of this is up. It's the sequel to Baby You're A Firework. And the chapters will be posted as soon as I write them. And each chapter name, doesn't actually relate to the chapter, it's just the next line in the song. Please review & let me know what you think. xxy Elena


	2. Like a Plastic Bag

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said as it started to rain. School had just been let out, and I was holding hands with Percy, walking to his place. We still had ten blocks to go.

"Why, Annabeth, are you scared of a little rain?" Percy said, trying desperately not to laugh.

"No, seaweed Brain. I don't want my books getting wet." That's when he cracked up. And that's about when I started running as well. And when Percy got left behind. By the time he realised I was gone, I was 2 blocks away. So I made it to the apartment first.

When Percy finally got his lazy ass there, I was sitting on the floor reading my book. Not even looking up I said "I win."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get in here before you freeze." Percy said unlocking the door, and holding it open for me. I got up off the floor, and walked straight into Percy's room and dumped my bag in there. I walked out into the kitchen where Percy was putting the bottle of Cherry Coke away in the fridge after pouring us both a glass. He turned around and saw me standing there, and wrapped his arms around me.

"No, don't," I said. "I'm wet!" Percy started laughing. "No, not that wet. My clothes are wet." I said, realising that I really did have to choose my wording better while talking to an immature 17 year old boy.

"Here," Percy took his shirt off. "Put this on, seeing as you don't have any spare clothes, and I'll put your top in the dryer." As I took off my top, Percy turned away, knowing from experience that it hurt a lot less to look away. How did I hurt him? Don't forget, I know where his Achilles heel is.

I handed him my top, which was normally a sky blue, but was so much darker now that it was wet. He grabbed it and chucked it into the dryer, and walked out of the laundry, into the lounge room and turned on the TV and Playstation as I grabbed my book from my bag. Of course Percy loaded in Call Of Duty. Every boy I know plays that game!

I sat trying to read my book but kept losing my place thanks to my boyfriend, complaining when he died, or cheering when he killed a lot of people.

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to read here!"

"Sorry babe, I'll try not to." And of course he kept cheering. After 5 minutes I couldn't take it any more.

"Seriously, what is it you see in that game?"

"Here, I'll show you." I watched as Percy changed to multi-player mode, and turned on another controller.  
"This one's to shoot, this one's to jump, and you move this around to run." I took in what he was saying about the controls, storing it into my computer/brain. The game loaded up and we took off. Our objective was to try and kill the other person, and their minions, but try not to kill the innocent townspeople. Of course I came up with a plan, make my way to the edge of the border and sneak around that way, and try not to get killed.

We were playing for at least 10 minutes before we spotted each other. I looked over the top of a building, and saw Percy on the ground. I took aim with my gun, shot, and missed. Well, sort of. I shot his right-hand man. It was good enough, but it did let Percy know of my current position. I ran around, hiding from sight, to the the other side, using the town's roof's. I took aim, and accidentally found a button Percy had neglected to tell me about. It zoomed in my aim-point, so it was like looking through a sniper barrel. I found Percy, hiding behind a cart. He would've been hidden if I stayed where I was, but because I moved, he was in perfect view. I fired.

"You killed me. YOU KILLED ME! Do NOT tell Nico or Chris about you beating me. You beat me. How did you beat me?" He was rambling. Again. I hate it when he rambles. And me beating him wasn't even that big a deal, he only lost his remaining manhood points. Hehe, can't believe he still has any left. I tuned back in to what he was saying. "I've been playing this game since it came out 4 months ago, and you've been playing for ten minutes, and you beat me!" I decided to shut him up the best way I knew.

I reached up and put my hands behind his neck, pulling him down to my lips. He dropped the Playstation controller and wrapped his hands around my waist, closing the little distance that was left between us. One of my hands intertwined itself in his hair, and my train of thought crashed again. It was still repairing itself from the last time Percy kissed me like this.

We continued on, getting more passionate, until Percy reached to take my shirt off. I manouvered myself to make it easier for him to get off. He already had no top on, so I started tracing the lines on his torso. Percy caressed me and went for my bra, just as we were interrupted by Sally, 7 months pregnant, getting home from the grocer's.

"If you have to, can you move it somewhere else? I'm not in the mood for this today." She said as Percy and I raced to put my top back on."I have been kicked constantly all day, and I just want to sit down with a cup of coffee and watch McDreamy." Sally flicked the kettle on and turned around to face us. She stared at percy, looking kind of confused. I turned my attention to him, and realised he hadn't moved since finding my shirt. He was still topless, which I didn't mind a bit. I stood up and pulled him into his room and sat him on his bed, with him still looking bewildered. I walked out to the kitchen, smoothing my clothes along the way.

"I am so sorry, Sally. We were playing Call of Duty, and we got carried away."

"Playing Call of Duty?"

"I beat him, but that's beside the point."

"Ha, bring that ego of his down a notch, girl. Good one." Sally loaded a disc of Grey's Anatomy into the DVD player.

"You were not meant to see that, I swear." I leant against the kitchen door, and took a sip of the now warm drink Percy had poured for me.

"Just as long as you use protection, we've already got one baby coming, we don't need another one." I spat my drink out.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard."

"We're not… no way, no. Uh uh. We're not, we haven't." I stammered.

"Oh sorry, I just assumed the way you two are always cuddled up or whatever."

"Well, we haven't, and we're not going to for a while. Percy wants to, I don't, not yet anyway. Why am I telling you this? Shut up Annabeth."

"You finished?" Sally looked as if she was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. Sorry, my brain gets fried when I get embarrassed."

"You know I could've lived without some of that information."

"What exactly did I say?"

"Just to clarify, are you not physically attracted to my son, or are you not ready?" What scared me the most was not what I had said, or what sally said, but that she was completely serious while saying it.

"Oh gods. And I'm not ready yet. Condoms are only effective 98% of the time, and I've seen what you've been going through with your pregnancy, and I'm not ready for that."

"Fair enough, but it's worth it, the morning sickness and the pain from labour. You bring a new person into the world, a person that is half you. It's worth it. I look at Percy, and even though he's just turned 17, I still think 'that's my little boy, the one who once ran through Central Park naked when he was two,"

"Mom!" Percy had emerged from his room at the exact wrong moment. I couldn't help laughing at the mortified look on his face. "How could you say that to Annabeth? How could you say that to my girlfriend?"

"Percy," I said. "I've done stuff like that as well. Remember that game of truth or dare over the summer? Thalia daring me to run through camp butt naked? Practically the same thing, except you were two, I was 17." The look that had been on Percy's face had now been replaced with a goofy smile. "Oh shut up." I hit his arm.

"Now you two go do that somewhere else," Sally said as Percy leant down to kiss me. "And remember what I said, Annabeth. Now go! McSteamy's topless in a minute!" We ran out of there as fast as we could.

* * *

**A/N: Another chap up! Next chap should be up sooner than this one, I've been really busy, Starting a new PJO story (Ellie Simpson and the Fall for Death, Check it out!), starting my own book, and started dancing again. Plus homework. Gah! Anyway, review and get a preview of the next chap! Xxy Elena!**


	3. Drifting Through The Wind

"Merry Christmas!" Percy said as he burst through the door into the spare bedroom I had spent the night in. I groaned. "Come on! Get up! Or I'll pick you up."  
My head burst out from under the covers. "You wouldn't dare."  
"Yeah actually, I would." Percy said as he walked around the edge of the bed.  
"No, no, NO!" I screamed as Percy tried to pick me up out of the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and attempted to throw me over his shoulder, I struggled for a while, and was about halfway to Percy's shoulder when I put in the extra effort and pulled myself and Percy down into bed. I rolled over so I was facing Percy and said "Now can I stay here?"  
"I've got no problem with that." He pulled me closer and we drifted off to sleep. What seemed like hours later, but was only about twenty minutes, Paul burst in.

"Percy, god, I thought you were getting Anna- oh. I'm just going to leave now."  
"Merry Christmas," I said to Percy as I kissed him lightly. I sat up and got out of bed. "Now out. I need to change."  
"I think you look beautiful how you're dressed at the moment." Percy sat on the edge of the bed.  
I looked down at my pajamas, a pair of short shorts with owls on them, and a grey singlet with an owl on it, a Christmas present from my dad and step-mom. "Thanks, but I'm still getting dressed." I pointed at the door and Percy left, but not without pouting. I chose a pair of bright blue skinny jeans and a black striped long-sleeved shirt, and put on my purple converse. I swept my hair up into a loose bun and left the room.

* * *

"Come on Sally, sit. Now." Paul said as he ushered Sally to the lounge.  
"I'm pregnant, not immobile. Just let me get the cookies out of the oven."  
"Cookies!" Percy exclaimed, running to the oven. "Ow, ow, hot." **(A/N: Fave line right there XD)**  
"What did you do this time?" Sally called.  
Percy leant into the room and said, "I forgot the oven was hot and grabbed the tray straight out of it."  
I sat down on the lounge and laughed at him. "Oh shut up wise girl." He said as he plopped down next to me.

"Merry Christmas!" Paul said as he walked in, holding presents. He put them on the ground in the middle of the lounge room. "That one's for you Percy, oh and that one too, and that one, and that one as well. Sally, must you spoil Percy?"  
"He's my baby," Sally had the puppy dog look down pat.  
"Mom! Not in front of Annabeth." Percy whined. I laughed at him.  
"Anyway, there's one for you, Sal, and another 2 here. Ooh! One for me! And here's one for you Annabeth." Paul said, handing everyone their presents.  
"I'm pregnant, so I get to open mine first." Sally said, ripping into one of her presents. "Aw, thank you Paul." She held up a necklace and earrings set for Percy and I to see. She opened another one, which held the next season of Grey's Anatomy. "Thank you." She said, hugging the package to her chest. She opened up another smaller one, which was a hundred dollar gift voucher to Borders.  
"I know you wanted books, but I may have misplaced the list, so I got you a gift voucher instead." Paul said, smiling at Sally.  
"Thank you honey." She motioned to Paul, who leant over and kissed her.

"My turn!" Percy called. He grabbed one and ripped the wrapping off it. "Yay! Fallout 3! Awesome! Thank you."  
"You dropped enough hints there kid." Paul said, and I laughed, remembering Percy's incessant pestering.  
Percy moved to the next one and pulled it open. It held Battlefield ; Bad company 2, another game he had been begging for. The next one had a $50 game gift voucher, which I knew wouldn't last very long. He opened the next one, which held 2 t-shirts, and a pair of jeans, which I knew he desperately needed, as his last pair had been slashed by a dracanae 2 weeks ago.

Paul opened up his present, which held 3 books. The complete collection of Sherlock Holmes, War and Peace, and the Scarlet Letter.  
"Scarlet Letter! I love that book." I exclaimed.  
"What's it about?" Percy asked.  
"You know how we saw Easy A?" I explained.  
"Yeah…"  
"Well Easy A is based on the Scarlet Letter."  
"So she got gift cards for fake doing people?" Percy said.  
"Tact much, "I said, whacking Percy on the arm. "And not quite. But she got branded with the letter A for adulterer."

"Open yours, Annabeth." Sally handed me the present. I opened it and found the book on architecture that I had been begging Percy to get me.  
"Oh my gods, thank you!" I hugged Paul and attempted to hug Sally over her belly, and kissed Percy on the cheek.  
"Well, you two go off and do whatever, I need to pee, and I have a craving for pancakes." Sally looked up at Paul. "Thank you honey." Sally said to Paul as she waddled out of the room. Percy grabbed my hand and led me to his room.

* * *

"I got you something," Percy said sheepishly, as he lent down and opened the bottom drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out a small box and handed it to me. I opened it to see a charm like the camp beads, I looked closer and saw mine and Percy's name in Greek with a heart around it, and on the other side an owl. I wasn't a big jewellery girl, but this, this was perfect.  
"Thank you, seaweed brain," I kissed him lightly. "I got you something too, wait here a sec." I ran off to my room and grabbed the gift I had carefully wrapped. I walked into the room, pulling the door shut behind me, and sat next to Percy on his bed.  
He had a childish grin on his face as I held it out to him. The wrapping floated to the floor and Percy was left holding a blue notebook.  
"I have one exactly the same, except a different colour. I asked the gods for them. When you write something in there, it appears in my book, and vice versa. We can discuss battle tactics, or talk to each other." I explained.  
"So, you're basically giving me something to aid my not paying attention in class." Percy said smiling.  
I laughed. "Yes, pretty much."  
"Thank you," Percy leant forward and kissed me. "I love it."

We sat talking until we heard Sally call out for Paul and Percy.  
We ran out to see Sally holding her belly. "The baby's coming. Get the bags. And Paul, we need Paul." Sally said.  
I helped Sally downstairs while Paul ran ahead and unlocked the car, and Percy grabbed the bags.

* * *

"Help! We need a wheelchair! My wife's having a baby! Quick!" Paul ran into the ER as Percy and I helped Sally out of the car.  
A nurse ran out from behind the desk, grabbing a wheelchair, and calling for a doctor. Sally was wheeled into a room, with Paul following, and Percy and I in the rear.  
"I'm sorry. You can't come in here." A nurse stopped Percy and I at the door.  
"But she's my mum, you can't let me not see her."  
"It's the rules, unless you are personally asked to come in here by the patient, you don't have access."  
Percy's face turned red, and I could see his arms tensing. This had happened a couple of times at school, when people had insulted his mum or me, and it was never pretty. Percy had once walked away with a black eye. The other person walked away with 2 broken fingers, and a broken nose.  
I slid my hand down Percy's arm and held his hand, and I felt him calm a bit. The nurse walked into the room, and Percy and I sat down on the seats. "Thanks." Percy said, not making eye contact.  
"Don't worry about it." I rubbed the back of Percy's hand, staring blankly at the floor. Percy kissed me on the cheek, leaving me smiling.  
The door to the room swung open, and Percy and I looked up instantly. "She's demanding you." Paul said. We stood up and hurried through the door.

Sally was pacing around the room, with a nurse following her around with a chair in case of another contraction where she lost her balance. "They gave up on trying to get her to stay still." Paul laughed.  
"Oh ho, this is not funny. Do you want to be the size of Jupiter? Do you want to push something about the size of a toaster out of you?" Sally said, glaring at Paul.  
"Woah, too much information, Mum." said Percy.  
"Percy!" Sally moved as quickly as she could over to her son and hugged him.  
"Hey mum. How you holding up?" Percy said as he lead her over to the bed and sat her down.  
"I'd be better if this baby would hurry up and come!" Sally sat down on the bed with a 'hmph'.  
Paul scoffed. "Of course you'd be the only one that can get her to sit down."  
We all laughed, before Sally was overcome with another contraction. Percy winced in pain as Sally gripped his hand.

We stayed in the room, talking and laughing, but every time the doctor came in, Percy and I left the room, and the doctor told us we could go back in as he left. We seemed like we'd done this a million times, when finally there was a variation in the routine.  
Paul poked his head out. "It's time guys. You might not want to come back in, from what I know, there's gonna be a lot of screaming and blood."

"And that's my cue to find a vending machine." Percy said, kissing me on the cheek before walking away.  
I ran up to him before he turned the corner, and linked my hand with his. "I'm coming." I smiled up at him.  
"It won't be long till you'll be in here, having a child of your own." Percy said, staring out the set of windows we were walking past. It was snowing, but I could still see the Empire State Building in the distance.  
"And so will you." Percy smiled sadly at me when I said this, and slipped his hand out of mine and walked away.

"Percy!" I called out. He turned around to look at me. "When I have that baby, I know where you'll be. You'll be here. You'll be right next to me. It'll be the start of our family."  
Percy walked towards me slowly, without a word. When he reached me, he stroked my cheek. "Annabeth, I…" His hand dropped down from my cheek. I turned away before Percy could see the first tear roll down my face. I don't know what I expected him to do, but not that. He was basically telling me he didn't want kids, or if he did, not with me.

"Annabeth, look at me." I turned around to look at him, but not before wiping my tears away. "I…" He looked heartbroken, stumbling for words. I felt more tears flow down my face, falling like a bag of stones thrown out of an aeroplane. I tried to wipe them away, but Percy beat me to it. "Don't cry, baby." Percy said, pulling me to his chest. My arms folded around him, fists twisting themselves into his shirt. He kissed the top of my head.  
I stopped crying fairly soon, but we stayed entangled for a couple more minutes.

Percy sighed, and I pulled away from him, sliding my hands down into his. "You know I'm not good with words. But I'm trying, and Annabeth, I…" One of Percy's hands caressed my cheek.  
"I love you." He finally stammered out. A grin broke across my face, and I stretched up to kiss Percy.  
"I love you too." I said against his lips. He closed the distance between us once more. We stood there, kissing up against the wall, until a nurse, who we hadn't noticed until now, coughing.

"Um, you're not meant to be in this area." She said quietly.  
Percy chuckled into my hair, as I explained us. "Sorry, we were looking for a vending machine, and we got a little distracted."  
"Two corridors up the way, turn left. There's everything you'll need there." She smiled apologetically and unlocked a storeroom, entering it.  
I laughed and grabbed Percy's hand. "Come on, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

Four hours had passed, and Percy and I were camped out in the waiting room. Percy was sat playing with my hair, while I used his lap as a pillow, lying across a bench of chairs. "What you said earlier…" Percy said.  
"Hmm?" I sat up into the seat next to Percy.  
"About a family. About our family." I placed my hand on top of Percy's, which was resting on my thigh. "I want that." Percy smiled, looking at me.I leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Me too, Perce. Me too." I leant my head on Percy's shoulder, and waited.

After about half an hour, and one phone call to my Dad and Step-mom, Paul came down the hallway, wearing the biggest grin. "Percy, did you want to meet your sister? Annabeth?"  
We stood up, and holding hands, walked into the hospital room, where Sally was wrapping a baby with a tuft of black hair on her head. "Hey, you two. How are you's?" Sally asked wearily.  
Percy and I looked at each other, and looked back at Sally. "We're great." Percy said, squeezing my hand.  
Paul softly touched his new daughter's head. "Meet Kristine Blofis."  
"You want to hold her?" Sally smiled at Percy.  
"Can I?" Percy said beaming.  
Sally nodded, and showed Percy how to hold her properly, and then handed Kristine to Percy.  
Percy smiled down at his baby sister. "She's gorgeous." I walked up to Percy, and looked at the baby he was holding. 'He was right,' I thought. 'She is gorgeous.' Kristine had light skin, and her hair was jet black, the same as Percy's. She yawned, poking her tongue out in a cheeky gesture, which make us all laugh, and her eyes opened to reveal deep blue eyes.

"I think Kristy's tired. Like me." Sally gestured to Percy to put Kristy in the crib next to her bed.  
"Yeah, I'm tired as well, but unlike you, I don't have a bed, so I'm going home. I'll be back in later tonight. Are you two coming?" Paul said to Percy and I, just as I yawned.  
Percy chuckled. "I think we'll be going home. I love you, Mom." Percy said as he kissed his Mom and his baby sister.  
"Bye guys! Love you all!" Sally waved, before rolling over to fall asleep.

* * *

When we got home, Paul headed straight to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. I headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water, and stood at the sink while I drank it. I was about halfway done when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist, and a chin on my shoulder. "Hey gorgeous." The corresponding voice said.  
"Hey babe." I answered. "How you feeling?"  
"Great. This has been an amazing day. I'm now officially a big bro, and my girl told me she loves me. How much better could it get?"  
"I have to admit that it has been a pretty good day." I yawned once more, and Percy laughed into my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "But something that could make it better is a nap."  
"I have to agree to that." We walked into the hallway hand in hand, and Percy twirled me under his arm, and I landed facing him. He pecked me on the lips. "I love you." he said smiling.  
"I love you too." I kissed Percy on lips again. Percy turned to go to his bedroom, but I pulled him back into me.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
Percy looked at me quizzically. "To bed…"  
I put hands on Percy's chest. "It's Christmas Day, and I want to fall asleep next to my incredible boyfriend. Please?" I gave Percy my puppy dog eye's on the last word.  
Percy nodded like a crazy person, and I led him into my room, as it had a double bed, and his room only had a single. I stood in the corner and peeled off my jeans and top, pulling on a pair of trackpants, and one of Percy's shirts, and slid into the bed next to Percy.

"I swear, girl, you are gonna be the death of me." Percy said as he pulled his shirt off over his head.  
"How?" I asked.  
"Do you know how incredibly sexy that was? Begging me like that, and then changing in front of me? I'm gonna be dreaming about that for weeks." He admitted.  
"Do you know incredibly sexy you are?" I breathed as I ran my hands over Percy's body.  
Percy leant in to kiss me, which I obliged to. We shared a passionate kiss, before I had to pull away to yawn.  
"You need sleep, baby." Percy smiled.  
I couldn't argue with that logic. I kissed Percy chastely, and rolled over, snuggling my back into him. HE wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, which I didn't mind one bit.  
"I can't wait for that day. When it's our baby we're bringing into this world." Percy said into my shoulder.  
"Neither can I." I said, still smiling as I drifted off to sleep in Percy's arms, dreaming of the life we would one day have together.

* * *

**A/N: ** Naww... It's so CUTE! I know, I know, it's late. Stop yelling at me, but I have massive inspiration for this story right now, whereas I used to have writer's block. I've got about 3 chapters half-written at the moment, including the next chapter. Actually those three chapters are the next 3 chapters... Anyway! Tell me what you think! And what did you guys think of Son Of Neptune? I threw the book to the other side of the lounge at the end! I'd been waiting for a little bit of Percabeth all series, and BAM! 2 more pages and I would've been happy, but no, I was forced to storm around the house for an hour calling Rick Riordan a bitch every minute! And then I decided to come write some percabeth XD Anyway, enough rambling! Next chapter WILL be up before 2 weeks has passed! Promise! Love you all! Elena xxy


	4. Wanting To Start Again

**A/N: **It's updated! Don't eat me! Or send the furies after me! This chapter was a hard one to write, as I don't have any personal experience of this... Anyway, Read and a review at the end would be lovely!

* * *

Of course it had to be us. Percy and I had set off to Washington DC, on our school camp. Just as we began the tour of the white house, a manticore turned up, which chased us out of DC, to Brentville, nearly 7 miles away. Of course, the school said that they couldn't come by to pick us up, so we would have to rent a room somewhere, and they would re-imburse us.

Percy and I walked on, hand in hand, searching for anywhere to stay after making the Manticore into a dust bunny, eventually finding a small motel. "Great." Percy sighed. "A rundown hotel. The best place to stay."  
"Come on, it's the only place to stay in town…" I said, squeezing his hand and leading him through the front door.  
"Well hello, kids. Looking for a room for the night?" A lady of about sixty looked up from her knitting.  
"My bet's a fury…" Percy whispered.  
I whacked his arm, and said to the lady "Yes please."  
"Well, we've got one room left, so you're in luck. How long you planning on staying?" She said, concentrating on her knitting once more.  
"Just the one night." Percy said.  
"That'll be 85 dollars." She said, reaching up to get the only remaining key off a wall of hooks.  
I reached for my wallet, but Percy beat me to it, handing over $90 dollars. "A tip for you." He said with a smile.  
"Thank you, young man. Room 3 is all yours." The lady handed the key over the counter. "Just call if you need anything."  
I gave our thanks as we left to our room.

The door swung open with a creak, and our room for the night was revealed. A small lounge was in front of an equally small TV, and there was a mini-fridge with a kettle in the back corner of the room, opposing a door I supposed led into the bathroom. In the center of the room, there was the bed. A double bed, nothing else.  
"Umm… There's only one bed." Percy said, dropping our backpacks just inside the door. "Do you want me to take the lounge?"  
"Nah, we've slept in beds together before. It's fine." I collapsed onto the bed.  
"Thank gods! That lounge does not look like it would fit me."  
I looked over at the lounge and chuckled. "Definitely not." I rolled over to face Percy, who had just led down. "Why do they always come for us? And whenever we're doing something interesting! Dates, we get monsters, parent teacher night, there's an invasion of emposai, school excursion, we get eaten by a manticore!"  
"We were _nearly_ eaten by a manticore… There's a difference, I would know." Percy said as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Sure, sure, Mr. untouchable. You'd be like a gobstobber for it. Me, on the other hand, would be porridge." The only response I got from Percy was a chainsaw-esque snore. "Of course." I mused aloud. "Oh well, I spose I am kinda tired." I gave Percy a kiss on the tip of his nose and snuggled in.

I woke up 3 hours later to the smell of Chinese. "Hey wise girl." Percy said as he gave me a kiss. "You were totally out of it, so I went to the liberty of getting us food. Your favourite."  
I sat up, rubbing my eyes and stretching. "How did I sleep longer than you? Is the world coming to an end?"  
Percy chuckled as we started on our meals.  
"Mmm, Have I ever told you I love you?" I said as the full flavour of the Black Bean sauce flowed over my tongue.  
"You may have mentioned it once or twice…" Percy stabbed a bit of my beef. "Wow, this is good!"  
"This is why you should get Chinese more… It tastes amazing!"  
"Yeah, but the fortune cookies are the best. Even if they're not blue…"  
"I have to admit, everything is better when it's blue. Even if it looks deadly."

Percy chose that moment to fist-pump, and knock a glass of water off the table.  
"Good work. If anyone asks about that, I'm saying you had an accident."  
A mischievous smile crossed his face, which can only mean bad things. "Watch this…" Percy started moving his hands around, and the water on the floor collected itself and began to draw itself off the floor, and floated up to me.  
"Don't you dare-" The ball of water climbed further up into the atmosphere, before crashing back down over my head. "I hate you right now." I said as Percy snickered into his Honey Chicken. "These are my only clothes, and now they're wet."  
"Oh, yeah… Oh well, you can have my shirt."  
"Do you have some ulterior motive behind that, or are you just being nice?" I questioned, eating the last of my food.  
"Just being nice of course… Wait, what does ulterior mean?"  
"That answers it all." I cracked open my fortune cookie, and read the small slip of paper while crunching on it's prisoner. "'Lady luck is on your side.' Nice. Because she hasn't been for ages…"  
"'Triumph is a little try, and a lot of umph.'" Percy read. "Great, I found where Chiron gets his shirt slogan's from…"  
I laughed as I pulled myself out of the seat. "Shirt. I want it." I said, hand out. Percy sighed and pulled off his shirt, and I walked into the bathroom, taking off everything except my underwear, and returned to the main segment of our little room.

"What? You're sleeping in your bra? Those things are like death traps. All wire-y and painful." Percy had already taken over most of the double bed, lying spread eagle across it.  
"You get used to it, but no, I'm not. And don't think of trying anything either, seaweed brain. School excursion means strictly no stripping."  
"But I can still kiss you?"  
"I have absolutely no problem with that…" I said as Percy pulled me down on top of him.

We kissed for a few minutes before I pushed Percy off me. "You need your pajamas, unless you're sleeping in your jeans."  
"Easy." Percy stood up, smiled, and took his jeans off in front of me, revealing his boxers.  
"Batman. Nice." I smiled.  
"You got something against Batman?"  
"Nope." I said as I pulled Percy back down next to me.

We watched the television for a while, before I lost interest in the program and turned my attention to my almost naked boyfriend. I turned his face away from the television, and captured his lips with mine. We kissed, TV forgotten in the background.  
"What are you doing?" Percy said, pulling away from me.  
"Taking my shirt off. Do you have a problem with that?" I attempted to take my shirt off once more, to be thwarted by Percy pulling it back down.  
"Annabeth, you said no stripping…" Percy said, as he pulled my shirt back down.  
"Yeah, I know what I said. I decided it's stupid. Now are you going to let me take my shirt off or not?" Percy grinned his stupid little grin and pulled my shirt over my head, and turned his attention back to kissing me.

Over the course of the night, our remaining clothes were strewn around the room, and we lost ourselves to each other.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. Not bothered to unwrap myself from Percy, I just called out to them. "Who Is it?"  
"Good morning, it's Betty from the Front Office. Your school called and said they'd pick you up at quarter past 9."  
"Thank you Betty."  
"You're welcome to come down for breakfast, or we can send something up for you if you'd like."  
"We might call for something later…"  
"Ok, well bye now!" I heard her feet shuffling away, and led back down.

As soon as I began getting comfy again, Percy began talking. "Why must she come around in the morning?"  
"Because we're getting picked up in…" I scanned the room for a clock. "Shit! An hour!"  
"Eh. That's plenty of time." Percy said, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
I sighed against his shoulder. "No it's not seaweed brain. We've got to get showered, clean up the room and have breakfast."  
"Easy. Call for breakfast. Eat it in bed. Save time by showering together. Get the crap out of here at meet up with the school."  
"Good plan, except for the showering together part. I don't know about that…"  
"But last night…"  
"I'm well aware of what we did last night, but that doesn't mean that we have absolutely no privacy between us now…"  
"Neagh." Percy complained as his hand snaked down from my waist.  
It didn't take me long to snap into action, slapping it away. "Down, boy."

"Fine. What do you want for breakfast?" Percy rolled over and grabbed the menu off the bedside table and attempted to read it. "I give up." He said after a short while. "It's not Greek."  
"What did you expect? Just get something they're bound to have, like eggs and sausages or something. Can you get me some eggs and bacon?"  
"Yeah sure." He said as he sat up and dialled the number.

I took the opportunity to begin surveying the damage from last night. Percy's shirt was on the floor next to the bed, with his boxer's on top of them. My underwear, however, somehow ended up resting on the kettle. "They said it'll be up in 30 minutes." Percy said, distracting me from my thoughts.  
"How did you even get them there?" I asked, pointing to my underwear.  
"I have no clue… But we have half an hour until we get interrupted, so you got any ideas of what we can do to kill time?" He said with a cheeky smile.  
"How about a game of Uno?" I replied, and laughed as his face fell. "I was kidding Percy. I need to shower, and you do too. I bags first shower." I said, climbing out of the tangled sheets and collecting my clothes from around the room.  
"If you take too long, I'm coming in." Percy called, out as I shut the bathroom door, chuckling.

* * *

I stood in the shower, slowly moving around, letting the water run through my hair and over my body. I shampooed my hair for the second time when I heard the bathroom door creak open a tiny bit. I washed the shampoo out, just as the shower door slid open, and Percy step in. "You were taking too long."  
"See, I thought you were joking about that." I picked up the small packet of conditioner and ripped the corner off and squeezed out some.  
"I never kid about water." Percy said, leaning past me for the soap.  
"You're crazy." I said laughing.  
"How long are you gonna be in here?"  
I smoothed the conditioner through the length of my hair. "Couple minutes. I still gotta wash my body, then wash out the conditioner." A pair of hands shocked me, gently massaging my shoulders.  
"Let me help you, cause I'm such a nice guy." He said, smile evident in his tone.  
"And because you get nothing out of this…" I joked, but the hands pulled away. "Hey, I never said stop. It feels nice." Percy chuckled and continued to massage my shoulders and back.

We eventually finished washing, getting out moments before our breakfast arrived. "Get the door!" I cried to Percy.  
"Why me?"  
"Because you're not considered naked if you don't have a shirt on!"  
He sighed before zipping his jeans up and getting the door. "Breakfast is here." He said, popping his head around the door.  
"Kay, almost ready." I pulled my t-shirt over my head and walked out into the main area.  
"Turns out they do put blue food colouring in scrambled eggs if you ask nicely…" Percy said as he perched on the bed with 2 plates full of food.  
"Only you, seaweed brain." I shook my head and scrambled onto the mattress.

We finished out breakfast, gathered what little stuff we had, and waited just outside the lobby of the hotel for the school to pick us up.  
Sure enough, the white bus wobbled up to the curb, and squeaked as it spat open its doors, revealing Mrs Woldan, an ancient history teacher who was way past her use-by date.  
"I hope you two didn't worry too much about being left behind. Come on, get on the bus. You have some awfully nice friends who saved you a pair of seats."  
"Thank you Mrs Woldan." We muttered as we bounded up the steps onto the bus.

We found the two seats saved for us, right behind Paul, who was also chaperoning, and in front of Kaitlyn, one of my friends from camp. She was one of Hephaestus' daughters, but looked like one of Aphrodite's. Don't let that fool you though, she was strong, and was top of the school in Metalwork.  
Paul turned his head to the gap between the seats. "Your mother knows what happened last night Percy. She said she's glad you two got some alone time." The look on Paul's face indicated he wasn't.  
Our faces turned red, and Paul turned back around, also with a crimson tinge to his face.

"So, you two get down to business?" Kaitlyn said, popping her gum.  
"What, like you and Connor did?" I said, and was met with a knee jab to the back of the seat.  
"I told you never to mention that." She sat back with a huff, before leaning forward again to say one word. "Bitch."  
I turned to look at Percy, laughing. He smiled at me, and held my hand in his. Somehow, this small action felt so intimate, and I didn't regret one thing.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm a virgin. I had no clue what to write. Anyway, I did kinda force the end of this chapter a bit... Oh well, it's still an update. Be happy about that. Be nice and leave a review. They get me motivated to write. Yeah, k. It's late. Meow. Elena xxy


End file.
